Forever Hunted
by Sea of Topaz
Summary: Bella Jasper & Rose were adopted by Esme. Edward Alice & Emmett by Carlisle. Bella & Edward hate each other the second they meet. Carlisle proposes to Esme. Bella gets a phone call: her parents murderer escaped from prison & is coming to kill her too. AH
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone!**

**So I know I'm in the middle of three other stories but I couldn't resist this one. I've never done an all-human story before and the thoughts just kept bugging me. **

**Summary: 16-year-old Bella and her 17-year-old adopted siblings, twins Jasper and Rosalie, live an average life with their adoptive mother Esme Swan. That is, until the Cullen family move to the small town of Forks. Bella and new boy, Edward Cullen, hate each other from the day they first meet. They make an unsaid treaty to avoid each other, until Carlisle, Edward's adoptive father and doctor in the small town, proposes to Esme. One day, Bella gets a phone call; one single phone call that could mean the end of her life. And though her new family would give anything to make her safe again, some things only fate can decide. All Human. **

**This one starts off all human, is all-human, and will remain all human.**

**

* * *

**

_Bella POV_

"Rose!" I yelled, glaring up the white staircase. "Jazz we're going to be late!"

"Jeez Bells," Jasper grumbled, running down the stairs two at a time. His mop of blonde hair was damp, wetting his hand as he ran it through. He shook his head, rolling his eyes at me. "We've still got a half an hour before school starts," he pointed out, gesturing to the grandfather clock, which read 7:30.

"I'm still doing my make-up Bella!" Rose called angrily. "You messed me up!"

Jazz and I laughed merrily. He ruffled my hair, coming to stand next to me. Together we stared up at the top landing of the stairs.

"Hey Jazz?" I asked tentatively.

He turned his bright blue gaze on me questioningly. "What?"

"You're casting a shadow on me down here," I said teasingly. Jasper towered over me at six foot three. I stood just lower than his shoulder, only five four. He chuckled, resting an arm on my shoulder, which was at a perfect height for him. I leaned my head on the sleeve of his dark blue button down, still staring at the stairs.

"Rose it's been five minutes," Jasper said loudly, glancing at his watch. "We're leaving."

"I'm coming, I'm coming," she huffed hurrying down the stairs. Her long blonde waves cascaded down her back as she pushed past us. "You two have no patience."

"Bye Mom!" I yelled, cutting off Jasper's on coming retort.

I heard Esme's trilling laugh as she called back, "There is a new family in town. The Cullens. There are three kids at your school. Be nice to them."

"Oh!" Rose gasped, surprised. "We never get new kids. We will, bye Mom."

Jasper ushered us out the double front door, pushing it shut behind us. "We're going to be late."

"I told you," I cried exasperatedly. I ran around the house to the garage. I sighed happily, tracing my hand over my shiny new light blue Mercedes before turning towards Jasper's BMW. **(A/N. I'm sorry. I hated the big read truck. I love sports cars.) **

He shook his head, jangling his keys in one hand. "I've got football practice today," he explained.

I shrieked excitedly, pulling my keys from my bag. "See you at school!" I swung myself into my car, listening to the soft purr of the engine. A contented sigh escaped my lips and I pulled out. I raced along the highway, enjoying the feel of the power under me. Suddenly a silver Volvo shot in front of me, cutting me off. I swerved to avoid it, moving to the next lane.

"What the hell!" I swore. I heard Jasper's horn behind me and beeped mine twice, signaling I was fine. I pulled into the school lot, following the silver car, feeling Jasper and Rose behind me. I parked smoothly, allowing Jasper to pull his car in next to mine before getting out.

Rose grabbed my shoulders as soon as I was free of the seat belt. "Are you alright?" she asked urgently. Her blue eyes surveyed me carefully, glistening with unshed tears.

"I'm fine Rose, really," I convinced her, shrugging out from under her hands. "What the hell was he thinking?"

Jasper glared at the silver Volvo, his hand on my arm. "I'll find out," he snarled angrily.

"Jazz, I'm fine," I repeated, grabbing his wrist as he wheeled towards the car. "Nothing happened to me. It's not worth it."

He turned his hard look on me. "Not worth it?" he questioned harshly. His eyes danced with sapphire fire. "He could have killed you!"

I rested my hand on his shoulder. "But he didn't. I'm fine. I'm a better driver than that."

His blonde hair ruffled as he shook his head. "He just cut in front of you! If you had been just a second off, you would have died!"

Their parents had been in a car crash, a hit and run. The other driver was a drunk and their parents had died before they reached the hospital. They had told me back when I was adopted. Rose still didn't like driving because of that, always fearing that it would happen again.

I wrapped my arms around his chest, hugging him tightly. "I know you're worried. I know why you're worried. I'm sorry but I'm okay. Really I'm fine." He hugged me back, his other arm bringing Rose into the embrace. He rested his chin on my head. She hugged us both, stroking my hair gently.

"I know we seem like we're over reacting but we don't want anything to happen to you Bells," Rose whispered. "You're our only little sister."

"We couldn't loose you too Bells," Jasper added.

Slowly we all loosened our grips on each other. I sniffed softly, trying to hide the tears in my eyes.

"Hello?" a high birdlike voice asked.

I turned, looking for the owner of the voice. A small pixie like girl was standing by the tail of my car. She blinked green eyes at me.

"Hi," I said hesitantly, moving so I stood at the forefront of my family.

"I'm Alice Cullen," she introduced herself. I shook her hand silently. "I came to apologize for my brother's… inexcusable driving style. He really didn't mean too."

I felt Jasper stiffen at my side. I took his hand inconspicuously, squeezing it gently. What I didn't notice was Rosalie.

"Well tell him to watch what he's doing next time," she said defensively.

Alice looked slightly hurt by Rose's harsh tone.

"Thank you," I said forcefully, giving Rose a hard look. "For apologizing for your brother. He's lucky to have a sister that does that for him."

She gave me a small smile. "He's really a good guy, he's just having a bad day."

I nodded. "Happens to everyone right?"

"Yeah," she agreed. "I had better go get my schedule. Could you point me in the direction of the front office?"

"Uh, I could take you there," Jasper suggested grinning.

Alice blushed a light shade of pink. "Thanks!" she giggled cheerfully. "That's very kind of you."

Rose and I watched Jasper lead Alice away, giggling. "Jazzy's got a crush!" I hissed to her.

"I know!" she whispered back.

I said goodbye to Rose, hurrying down the hallway to my locker. I twisted the padlock open and grabbed my books for English. I was about to turn when someone slammed me back against the lockers.

I looked up to see a tall, bronze haired, green-eyed Greek god glaring at me. "Watch where you're going!" he snapped.

"Excuse me but you hit me," I pointed out as patiently as I could. I narrowed my eyes speculatively. "You're one of the new kids. You're the one that tried to crash into me this morning."

"You were the one who was driving poorly," he accused.

"Are you kidding?" I shrieked. "If I hadn't swerved, we would have crashed!"

The bell rang loudly.

I flashed him one last annoyed look before shoving past him. "Good day Mr. Cullen," I growled sarcastically. I practically ran to the English room.

* * *

_At Lunch_

I skipped out of my seat, flying from the geometry classroom. I pushed my way through the throng of massing people in the halls.

The doors of the cafeteria stood open. I ran through the lunch line, grabbing a slice of pizza and a soda. I paid quickly, all the while looking over my shoulder, my eyes scanned the room for Rose and Jasper. I found them sitting at a table with Alice and boy. The boy was huge. His muscled arms looked as if they could snap me in half. I shuddered slightly at the memories it stirred.

_Get a grip Bella. _I snapped at myself. _He's in jail. He's in Phoenix. He won't come back._

I sat down in one of the open seats next to Jasper. "Hey Rose, Jasper, Alice!" I greeted, pulling off my coat and smiling at them. I couldn't quite smile at the boy next to Alice but I didn't want to be rude. I nodded my head to him. "Hi," I murmured. "I'm Bella."

He chuckled boisterously, grinning with huge dimples on each cheek. "I'm Emmett, Alice's brother. I've heard a lot about you in let's see, Spanish, Trig, and English."

My eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "What?"

"I have Spanish with your sister and Trig and English with your brother," he explained, winking at Rose when he mentioned her. She blushed and giggled softly. "And your short story is posted on the wall in English."

I nodded again. Unsure of what to say, I picked up my pizza and began eating in silence.

"So Bella," Rose interjected. "Alice and I wanted to go shopping this weekend."

"We just went two weeks ago," I grumbled.

"You haven't been shopping in two weeks!" Alice shrieked, an appalled look crossing her face. "I don't know what I would do."

"I hate shopping," I groaned miserably.

Emmett and Jasper burst out laughing at the pained expression on my face.

Jasper patted my back lightly. "Emmett, his brother and I have a football game this Saturday. You can come instead of going shopping," Jasper comforted me.

"Oh, no!" Alice and Rosalie said simultaneously.

"We need someone to carry our bags," Rose whined. "We can't carry all of them. We'll go on Sunday. And Bella you are coming."

"I'll go on Sunday," Emmett volunteered, grinning at Rose. She flashed him another small smile. Jasper cleared his throat loudly, his blue eyes hardening.

"Over protective," Rose grumbled quietly.

"Actually Rose, no I'm not going," I disagreed, a broad, relieved smile growing on my face. Rose glared a warning not to argue with her. "Roger, Kiana, Liesel, and their new baby David have a seven hour delay on their flight to Juno and I have plans to meet them."

Her expression changed, an understanding look touching her eyes. "Alright," she sighed. "You'll have to come with us another time."

"Who are Roger, Kiana and the other two?" Emmett prodded curiously.

"Roger investigated my parents… murder," I choked out. My chocolate brown eyes welled with tears and my face burned.

Jasper wrapped an arm around my shoulders and I pressed my face into his shoulder. Tears rolled down my cheeks as I cried silently.

"I'm sorry," I said, letting out a bitter laugh. I rubbed my face on the hem of my shirt. Rose didn't even complain as the salt ruined the forest green silk. "I should be… over this, I guess. It was nine years ago." Jasper kept his arm around me, comforting me without words. He was great like that. He always knew when I was hurting and how to make me feel better. Rose reached across the table and took my hand, squeezing it gently. "And if… it didn't happen, I wouldn't have Jazz and Rose. And Esme."

"You're adopted?" Alice asked, careful not to give me any more grief.

Jasper nodded. "Esme is Bella's Aunt and my mom was Esme's best friend from school. Rose and my parents were in a car crash, hit and run, drunk driver. Esme took us in almost immediately after she turned eighteen. Bella came three years later."

"We, my twin Edward, and I were adopted by Carlisle when we were seven. He's our godfather," Alice explained.

Emmett added his story to tack it off, "Alice and Edward are my cousins and when my mom was declared incapable of taking care of me, Carlisle adopted me too."

"Edward!" Alice called suddenly, waving at someone over my head.

My head turned to glance at whom she spoke to. Sure enough, the boy from the hallway was gliding towards us. Hatred flickered in my eyes and I stiffened under Jasper's arm. Jasper, noticing my changing emotion shot a questioning look at me. I shook my head, shrugging out from under his arm. "See you all later," I said gruffly, grabbing my tray and dumping the half eaten food in the trash.

"Bells?" Rose asked curiously but I was already half way towards the door.

* * *

_Last Period Gym_

"Hey Ange," I waved over my best friend Angela.

She smiled in return, coming to stand at my side. "Hey Bella, have you met the new kids yet?" Angela inquired.

I nodded. "Alice and Emmett are great."

Her eyes narrowed, noticing that I had purposefully left out the other Cullen boy. Fortunately Coach Clapp blew his whistle at that second.

"Running," he yelled. "Up and down the bleacher steps. Ten minutes."

I groaned in unison with half the class before beginning my run up and down the stairs. Ange ran right behind me; I could feel her presence, her eyes boring into my back.

Coach blew the whistle, signaling five minutes had passed. I whimpered softly to myself. It felt as if hours had passed, not minutes.

Suddenly my foot flew out from under me. I toppled forward, hours of lessons with Roger and Jason reminding me to tuck my head and cover my neck. My arms wound around the base of my neck as I fell down the stairs. I hit the floor with a cry of pain, my body uncurling and laying flat. Well, most of my body. My leg was twisted at an impossible angle to the rest of my body and pain radiated from it. I gasped loudly, trying to breathe through the burning pain. My vision blurred and turned black around the edges.

"Newton, go find Jasper and Rosalie," Coach Clapp ordered. "Cheney run to the office and call 911."

"I'm fine," I choked on the words.

Angela spoke from my left. Her warm hand touched my shoulder. "No Bella, you aren't fine. You're leg is probably broken and your head is bleeding."

We remained in silence, broken only by the sound of my labored breathing and the hisses of whispering students.

"Bella!" Jasper yelled, dropping to my side. His large hand touched the back of my head gingerly. I winced at the sting of his fingertips. "I have to see how bad it is Bella. I know it hurts but I have to check." I sucked my lip into my mouth to keep from screaming aloud when he lifted my head to inspect the cuts. "Damn," he swore. Rose knelt at his side, worried by her brother's harsh language. Jasper never swore unless the situation was serious. She gasped, horrified. I clenched my eyes shut, trying to force the picture of a mangled head out of my mind. My parents' heads.

"What happened?" Rose demanded touching my forehead gently, all the while glaring at Coach Clapp. Jasper was shrugging out of his shirt. He ignored the giggles of the girls, pressing the fabric to the back of my head, attempting to staunch the flow of blood. A small whine escaped my lips.

"I'm sorry Bella," he murmured softly.

Angela bit her lip worriedly before answering them. "She tripped on the stairs and fell."

"How badly does it hurt?" Rose asked me.

"Not too much," I breathed, my eyes still tightly shut.

"Don't lie Bella," Jasper chided.

Sirens wailed around the school.

"Finally," Jasper sighed exasperatedly. "This might hurt Bella," he warned before scooping me up off the ground and carrying me from the gym.

I gasped again, a tear rolling from the corner of my eye. The world seemed to grow darker and darker until nothing but pure black remained.

The steady beep of a heart monitor woke me. I blinked disoriented by the light pouring in through the window.

"Bella, sweetie, are you awake?" I heard Mom's voice asking. She sounded worried, exhausted.

A small whisper escaped my lips, "Yeah."

"I was so worried," she sighed. "I got a call while I was painting saying you were brought to the hospital unconscious. When Carlisle… I mean Dr. Cullen told me what had happened…"

"Really, Mom," I cut across her nervous babble. "I'm fine. Now please, shh." I brought one hand to my head, trying to ease the hard pounding. I rubbed my forehead with my hand, groaning softly.

I winced at the soft rapping on the door.

Esme immediately floated up from her seat, pulling the door open. She whispered something too quiet for me to hear over the blood thudding in my ears.

"Bella," Dr. Cullen said. "Can you hear me?"

"Yes," I moaned. "Yes, I hear you."

His fingers probed gently along my skull. "Your mother says you have a headache."

I just nodded.

"Sharp or aching pain?" he asked, looking up at me, a pen and clipboard in hand.

"Aching," I croaked.

He nodded understandingly, scribbling furiously on his clipboard. "That will happen," he agreed. "You had quite a fall. Your leg is broken and your ribs are bruised. No internal bleeding; that was good. Nothing permanent, but we'll have to keep you over night for observation. Do you remember what happened?"

I tried to concentrate, trying to think straight. I thought I had it, the memory, but it slipped away. "No," I whispered, looking up at him. "Is that bad?"

Dr. Cullen pursed his lips worriedly. "We'll have to take X-rays to see if you have a concussion."

"Carlisle, can I speak to you for a second in the hall?" Mom asked shyly. A light pink blush crept up her cheeks.

I smiled, suspecting something when he blushed slightly, nodding.

The two of them left, closing the door silently behind him. The door slid open a second later, Jasper and Rosalie flying through.

"Bella," Rose sighed, throwing her arms around me. I flinched at the movement it caused my aching chest and leg.

"Rose," Jasper reprimanded, noticing my discomfort, pulling her away immediately. He opened his mouth to speak.

"Please, please, don't ask if I'm alright?" I breathed, dropping my head into my hand again.

He rubbed my back brotherly. "We were really worried Bella," he said. "Twice in one day you could've died."

"And each time I didn't so there's no need to worry," I pointed out dryly. "I hate attention."

"Can you really condemn us for worrying about you?" he asked, his eyebrows furrowing. "Can you really expect us to not worry about you?"

"No. I guess not," I said. "I just…"

"Hate the attention, we know," Rose finished. "But Bells, we love you, you know that. We don't want to loose you. You worried about Jasper when he was in the hospital when we were younger. You worried about me when I broke my arm. We're family, it's what we do."

"I know, I just wish…" my voice trailed off. _What do I wish? Did I wish that they wouldn't worry about me? Wouldn't I be sad if they didn't care?_

_

* * *

_

_Two Weeks Later_

"Rose!" I squealed ecstatically. "Rose!"

Both my siblings came sprinting down the hall, throwing my bedroom door open.

"What is it?" Jasper demanded, looking around wildly. "What's wrong?"

Rose's face was as pale as his, her hair still dripping wet from her shower. "Bells, what happened? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, of course," I said bouncing up and down cheerfully. Mercifully the bruises on my ribs had healed and nothing but my leg remained injured. There had only been a minor concussion, nothing life threatening.

"Don't do that Bella," Jasper groaned, leaning back against the doorframe. "Do have any idea how stressful it is? With you injured screaming for someone?"

"Technically I was _squealing_ for _Rose_," I said pertly. "Mom has a date!"

Rose screamed. Jasper and I both clapped our hands over our ears, screwing our eyes shut against the noise.

"Oh my God!" she screamed. "Who?"

"Dr. Cullen," I answered, grinning.

"I knew it!" she squealed.

"I know!" I complied. "Whenever they talk, they're always blushing and she's always giggling and he can never look at her and…"

Jasper interrupted. "That's all very nice," he said cuttingly, but even he couldn't keep the delight from his face.

He had recently asked Alice on a date and came back glowing. She didn't stop babbling about him the next day; all through the day she kept up a constant chatter of how absolutely perfect my brother was. I nodded and said, 'yeah' when expected but I wasn't really paying attention to her. After about an hour, I had gotten rather board of hearing how the light danced in his eyes and how his hair was beautiful in the candlelight.

Not that I was bitter or God forbid jealous. I was happy for Jasper, and had always thought of him as the big brother I had never had. He and Rose had happily accepted me into their little circle of familial affection. They made me feel safe. I needed to feel safe after _him_. After _that_.

Rose cut across my thoughts. "That's so very nice," she said looking dreamy. She too had found romance in the Cullen family. Emmett had taken her to dinner twice in the past two weeks, with Jasper's permission of course. Jasper had been somewhat forced into agreeing, as he was asking for permission to date Alice in the same conversation but all of it turned out well.

Mom came home that night, stars in her eyes, her cheeks flushed a bright pink. She danced around the kitchen humming to her self all the next morning. Rose and I giggled into our breakfast and Jasper rolled his eyes. She just shushed us, saying she was still young. Which of course was true. Esme after all was only 26. And as she pointed out, that was the perfect age for a 28-year-old man. Dr. Carlisle Cullen. Rose and I aw-ed at all the right parts as she described her date with the doctor. He had taken her to dinner on at the Port Angelas Harbor and it had been amazing.

Jasper, Emmett and Edward got along perfectly well. Emmett and Edward had joined the football and soccer team with Jasper as team captain of both. Rose, Alice and I went to games, cheering them on as they won every game and finished both seasons undefeated. They played perfectly together, as if they knew where they would pass the ball before the pass was put into action. With all of them in forward position during the soccer season, they scored their to every win.

Everything between the Swan and Cullen family seemed to be perfect. Everything that is, but me and Edward. "He's rude! He's inconsiderate, impolite, and infuriatingly cynical!" I had ranted to Rose. She just nodded, completely spaced out, dreaming of Emmett's 'perfect dimpled face' as she put.

* * *

Months went on like that. My birthday then Jasper and Roses' birthday came and went. We celebrated with the Cullens over of course. I kept silent for most of it, determined to keep myself from snapping at Edward. We kept out of each other's way for the most part, occasionally staging a verbal jousting match.

I was sitting home alone on a warm June evening eight months later. Rose and Jasper were out on dates with Emmett and Alice; Mom was out running errands. The doorbell rang. I looked up from my book, curious.

"Dr. Cullen," I gasped surprised. "Hi, come in. Sorry Esme's out right now. We ran out of milk and eggs this morning."

"Oh that's alright and Carlisle please," he said, looking somewhat relieved. "I actually came to talk to you."

I cocked my head to one side, confused now. "Oh, come in then." I waved him inside and followed him into the kitchen. "What did you want to talk about?" I inquired.

He seated himself in the dining chair across from me, ringing his hands together nervously. "You know I love Esme very much," he began.

"Yeah, she loves you too," I agreed.

A smile spread across his face and he ran a hand through his usually neat blonde hair. His blue eyes twinkled dreamily, thinking of my mother. "I came here to ask if you would be alright if I asked her to marry me." He looked up at me nervously.

I gaped. "You're asking what? My permission?"

"Well yeah I guess so," he said shrugging.

"Why?" I questioned, even more confused than ever. _Why the hell would he ask my permission?_

"Well, I couldn't ask her in good conscience when each of us have families. It's different for us now. If I had met her when we were younger, before we each adopted you all, it would be different. Now we both have to consider whether you lot would be able to deal with another family," he explained. "And apart from that, I was raised by very old fashioned parents. And since I don't know her father it's seems only right to ask the next head of house." He grinned.

"I'm not head of house," I stuttered.

"Well I couldn't ask Esme her permission to ask her to marry me could I?" We both chuckled.

"No I guess you couldn't, but why me? Why not Jasper or Rose?" I agreed still laughing.

"Though your siblings are very nice, you are more mature than they are. They are still caught up in the swing of teenage years while you show none of that," he shrugged again. "You just seem more in control and grown up."

The smile faded from my lips as I recalled why I grew up so quickly. "I haven't been a child since I was seven," I sighed. "I wasn't given a choice."

"Is that when your parents… passed?" he asked gently.

I nodded sadly. A change of subject was called for so I complied. "But you and Esme? She would love that!" I smiled reassuringly. "I know she'll say yes."

"But will you and your siblings be alright with that?" he said, smiling at my mother's name. "If she says yes, we would all end up moving in together. Don't think we haven't noticed how you and Edward resent each other."

I bit my lip. "_When_ she says yes," I corrected. "I want Mom to be happy. I think I can put up with Edward for that," I said nodding.

He laughed lightly, as if a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. "Thank you Bella."

The key turned in the lock. "Bella, honey?" Esme called.

"In the kitchen Mom but I've got to go do homework," I yelled back. "Go help her with the groceries," I whispered to Dr. Cullen, grinning suggestively. "I'm going upstairs to do 'homework'."

I skipped up the stairs. I raced quickly and silently down the hall, grabbing my iFlip video camera from my desk and flying back to the top landing. I sat hidden behind the wall. I pointed my video camera at the two of them, grinning wildly. The little red button lit up and I sat silently.

"Hello dear," I heard Carlisle say.

"Oh, Carlisle," she gasped. "I didn't know you were here."

"My car is in the driveway," he answered lightly, giving her a chaste kiss on the cheek. I giggled silently as she blushed, pushing her bag of groceries into her arms. He took them from her arms, setting them on the table by the door. "Can I talk to you for a minute?" he asked nervously. If he had been nervous asking my permission, it was nothing compared to how nervous he was now.

He glanced nervously at the place where I was hidden while she set her purse next to the bag of groceries. I nodded, still grinning, hiding the camera from view. He nodded anxiously, biting his lower lip.

"What is dear?" she questioned. She touched his cheek gently, a small, flirtatious smile dancing across her face.

"I love you so much," he whispered, falling onto one knee. Mom gasped softly as he pulled a velvet ring box from his pocket. "Esme, will you marry me?" Dr. Cullen asked, looking up at her hopefully.

She opened her mouth, gasping slightly. "Yes, yes a million times yes!" she breathed, throwing her arms around him. He wrapped one of his arms around her waist, the other pulling her face up to meet his. He slid the ring onto her ring finger, their mouths moving together.

"Congratulations Mom," I whispered into the camera.

"Bella," she called breathlessly.

"Congratulations!" I screamed running carefully down the stairs. I moved cautiously, not wanting to fall again. I threw my arms around them both laughing ecstatically.

"You knew," she accused, her eyes twinkling. "You knew and you didn't tell me!"

"Relax I only found out a few minutes ago," I laughed.

"I had to ask permission," he whispered in her ear.

I gagged leaning back against the wall.

"Don't you have homework?" Carlisle asked, raising his eyebrows at me.

I shook my head, still grinning impishly. "Finished the essays yesterday."

"I wish my kids would do their homework like that," he sighed.

"Don't worry," Esme said, cupping his cheek. "I'm sure Bella can teach them a thing or two; she did Rose and Jasper."

"I'll have to take you up on that," he said, pressing their lips together.

"So am I telling everyone or are you guys?" I interrupted.

Esme rolled her eyes. "As if you weren't going to call them all the second you get up those stairs."

"She wasn't going to call Edward," Carlisle pointed out lightly.

"Bella, you could at least try to be nice to him," she sighed.

"You know what. I'll tell them. You two just go have fun and don't do anything I wouldn't do," I said pointing a finger at them both.

Esme blushed furiously, burying her face in Carlisle's chest.

"Shoo," I waved them out the front door.

I raced up the stairs, pulling my cell phone from my back pocket. I dialed a six way call to Rose, Jasper, Alice, Emmett, and yes, Edward.

"What?" Rose, Jasper, Alice, and Emmett all yelled.

"I hope you're all using that common sense I worked so hard to beat into you," I said sternly.

"Bella," Rose and Jasper both groaned.

"Why the hell are _you_ calling _me_?" Edward demanded. Surprisingly he didn't sound angry, annoyed, or accusatory. More surprised than anything else.

"Carlisle proposed to Mom!" I screamed.

Alice and Rose joined in my screaming; Emmett wolf whistling and Jasper hooting. Edward chuckled. I was momentarily stunned. Edward had never expressed any positive emotion anywhere near me. His laughter was amazing. It was musical, velvety. It was amazing.

_Stop it Bella. _I scolded. _He's your enemy. Not anymore. _The other side of my conscience argued. His_ dad is marrying _your_ mom._

"Wait!" Rose yelled. Everyone fell silent at her urgent tone. "What did Mom say?"

I paused for dramatic effect.

"Bella what did Mom say?" Jasper demanded.

"Jeez Jazzy no need to get so angry," I sighed, rolling my eyes.

"Bella!" they all yelled.

"Fine pick on the crippled," I said sarcastically.

"You haven't been injured in a few weeks, now answer the question!" Alice snapped impatiently.

"She said yes, duh," I rolled my eyes again.

Rose and Alice screamed again. I pulled the phone away from my ear. "Thanks guys, I think you just blew my ear drum," I grumbled.

"I think we've all just gone deaf," Edward agreed disgruntled.

"Wow Eddie, did you just agree with Bellsies?" Emmett asked with childish enthusiasm.

"Shut up Emmett," he growled. With a click he hung up.

"Damn," Emmett hissed. "I can't call him back. You called us Bells, call him back," he urged.

"I'm not calling him back," I said reproachfully. "For once he didn't try to bite my head off; I'm not ruining it."

"That's a girl," Jasper said approvingly. "Don't you corrupt my baby sister Em," he said protectively.

"I'm not a baby," I disagreed.

"Right," he said sarcastically.

"Oh yeah?" I challenged, sounding much like a child he was accusing me of being. "If I'm so babyish why did Carlisle ask _my_ permission to marry Mom?"

There was a stunned pause on each end of the line.

"Seems like something Dad would do," Em said finally.

"Yeah, he's very old fashioned," Alice agreed.

"So is Mom," Jasper added.

"Well you all have fun and be home by ten; we have to be up early tomorrow," I instructed.

"But Bella," Rose whined. "Ten o'clock? That early? Why do we have to be up early?"

Alice's tinkling bell-like laughter echoed through the phone. "Rose you sound like a kid; Bella you sound like her mom."

"No I do not!" Rose disagreed vehemently.

"Yes you do Rosie, but that's why I love you so much," Emmett cooed.

I gagged at the kissing noises coming from both of their phone lines. "We have wedding plans to arrange early tomorrow morning. Alice, you and I have to start designing Esme's dress."

Alice squealed happily. "We'll come straight over tonight at ten and get started tonight. Do you mind if Edward comes over?"

I hesitated for a second, biting my lip. "Well no I guess not," I said unsurely. "He and the boys can play videogames while _we_ get something done."

"I resent that!" Jasper stated. "I am a man not a boy."

"While you act like a boy, you are a boy. When you grow up and act like a man, I'll consider you one," I snapped. "Now be good children and be home at curfew."

"Yes mother," they chorused.

I rolled my eyes, hanging up.

* * *

_Late August_

_The Wedding_

"But Mom do I have to?" I whined. I whipped the sash around her waist, tying it in a neat bow at the back. I slid the zipper under her arm higher until it stuck. I straightened her skirts at pulled her around to face me. I toyed with her hair for a minute, twirling some loose strands back into the twist before sliding the crown of rosebuds into her hair. Her silken veil draped around her face with smooth elegance.

"Yes honey, it's only for a minute, then you stand next to me!" she sighed.

"Smile; it's your wedding," I urged. "You love Carlisle and he loves you so smile."

A smile lit up her face at Carlisle's name. "I do love him," she laughed dreamily. Her soft brown eyes glazed as she slipped into dreams of her fiancé.

"Now isn't the time to dream," I stated firmly, snapping my fingers in her face. "You have a wedding in fifteen minutes."

"I'm getting married in fifteen minutes!" she shrieked. She whirled around wildly nearly tripping in her one-inch heels.

"Mom calm down," I insisted, grabbing her wrist. "If it at all helps, I won't complain about walking down the isle with Edward." I said his name with a sigh. But it wasn't an annoyed sigh. More of a dreamy annoyed sigh.

Over the last few months of rigorous wedding planning, Edward and I hadn't had time to fight and complain about each other. We had almost become friends. Together we had planned the engagement dinner, the rehearsal dinner and the honeymoon. We kept the last part a secret, not wanting to ruin the surprise for Mom and Carlisle. Alice and Rose attempted to help, but they kept getting caught up with Emmett and Jasper who were never any help at all. They acted so childish, it was all Edward and I could do to keep them in line.

"You like him," she teased, sounding like a teenage girl.

"No I don't!" I argued defensively.

She rolled her eyes at me. "Bella, moms know everything," she sighed. **(A/N. My mom says this all the time.)**

"So I don't hate him," I sighed back at her. "I have to go get my dress on."

I hurried out of the room, sliding the door shut behind me. I ran down the hall to my bedroom. Alice had already set out my dress. I fingered the soft blue satin with awe. I had taken my designs to a professional and it had come to life amazingly. It was a dark blue satin dress that draped around my small frame with grace. It pulled tightly around my chest and waist before cascading down in layers to my heels. It slid over my head like water falling around me.

I gazed in amazement at the woman in the mirror. She looked beautiful. Her dark auburn curls were pulled up in a twist at the base of her neck and waved down her back. The midnight blue satin complimented her skin like black and white.

"Bella," Alice yelled loudly, pounding on my door.

"Come in Alice," I said just loud enough for her to hear.

She yanked the door open and flew inside, Rose, Emmett, Jasper, and Edward on her heels.

"Where are you?" she demanded angrily.

"I'm right here," I murmured, stepping out of my walk in closet.

Alice and Rose were already dressed. Their dresses were the same shade as mine but each dress had a different style. Rose's draped around her super model body while Alice's cinched around her figure tightly.

The boys all had their suits on. Their shirts were the same shade of blue as our dresses; their pants and jackets black.

Jasper, Emmett and Edward gasped.

"You look hot Bella!" Emmett crowed, clapping.

Jasper glared. "You stay away from my little sister," he snarled playfully.

Rose slapped the back of Emmett's head, hard. "You will stay away from my little sister."

He wrapped his arms around her waist. "I had no intention of going anywhere near her."

"Bella go put a sweater on," Jasper ordered. Alice, Edward and I laughed. I sat elegantly on the edge of my bed.

"I have to admit, blue is a good color on you," Edward said, shaking his head, his arms crossed.

Jasper and Rose both glared at him. "You…" they began simultaneously.

"I was just saying she looks good in blue," he said, both hands in the air.

"That better have been all you were saying," Jasper snapped.

Edward turned to look at me. "Are they always like this?" he asked, completely ignoring Jasper.

I shrugged. "Whenever there's a single boy within a ten foot radius of me, yes," I answered, unsure of his intentions. "And all of Jasper's friends are not allowed to stand in my bedroom doorway so consider yourself lucky to survive sitting on my desk."

I focused back on the mirror, fixing my eyeliner with concentrated precision. I added mascara and soft violet eye shadow before touching up my foundation and blush. Finally I misted perfume on my neck.

"We have a wedding to get to," I said, ushering them out the door and shutting it. "It's time!" I squealed, gesturing to the clock on the wall. "Mom is already downstairs."

Alice, Rose, Jasper, and Emmett started off down the stairs. I followed them, Edward trailing behind me. As my foot hit the last step, it slipped in the heel.

I screamed quietly, throwing my arms out to catch myself. I clenched my eyes shut waiting for the ground to hit me. It didn't happen. Instead strong arms caught my waist, pulling me to my feet seconds before I hit the ground. I looked up ruefully to thank Jasper but I met a pair of emerald green eyes instead of the usual blue.

"Are you alright?" he asked settling me back on my feet.

"Uh yeah, thanks," I said confused.

"What are you two doing?" Jasper demanded suspiciously.

"Falling and catching," I answered, sweeping through the doorway after him.

"Good," he said, still eyeing the two of us like we had done something wrong.

"Alice, Jasper, you two, go," Esme whisper called.

Alice linked her arm with Jaspers, placing a pixie like smile on her face. The two of them exited the house as I listened to the soft tune. Emmett and Rose followed five seconds later.

"Come on then," Edward urged. He looked down at me with his emerald green eyes, no trace of resentment in them. I nodded, slightly dazed by the beauty of them. He offered his arm and I rested my hand on it, the other grabbing my bouquet and the two of us stepped out onto the isle. Together we walked, smiling politely at all the guests. At the alter, he bowed his head to me and I dipped into a small curtsey before moving to stand next to Rose.

The wedding dragged on for a half an hour, which seemed like days. The minister's drawl voice lulled me into a half sleep. Rose stepped on my foot and shot I back up. Edward snickered quietly. I rolled my eyes at him. That only made him laugh harder.

"I now pronounce you man and wife," the minister said finally. "You may kiss the bride."

Carlisle pulled Esme to his chest, kissing her passionately. Emmett, Jasper, and Edward wolf whistled. Esme waved her bouquet at them, still caught up in her kiss.

* * *

_The Reception_

As the maid of honor it was my job to make the first toast. I shivered nervously before standing up and taking the microphone in my free hand. In the other I held a glass of virgin champagne.

"When you adopted me Mom, the first thing you said to me was a promise. You promised that you wouldn't replace my family. That you would love me as a daughter but you would never replace my family." I looked up at her. She was smiling at the memory. "The thing is, you and Jasper and Rosalie _are_ my family. You came to my first play, you taught me how to ride a bike, you were always there for me. You guys are my family because you love me and I love all of you. It was always like that, a mom, siblings, and me. But I've never had a dad. I never knew what I was missing, because I couldn't miss something I couldn't ever remember. Then she met you Carlisle. I don't know how you did it but you caught my mom's attention. Then we got to know you better and you treated us like your own kids. I felt like I finally had a dad and that makes everything even more perfect. So Carlisle welcome to the family." There was a round of applause as we all raised our glasses to Carlisle and Mom. I sat back in my seat, letting out a relieved sigh. I leaned back and listened to all the other toasts

Dances flew by, starting with the traditional bride and groom dance. When the father daughter dance was announced I paid no attention. I continued doodling on the edge of my napkin. I noticed a hand. Carlisle was standing next to me. I was surprised but in a pleasant way. I took his hand and allowed him to spin me out onto the dance floor.

"Did you mean what you said," he asked, looking down at me.

I smiled. "Yes, but you'd better take care of my mom."

* * *

_Five Months Later_

"I win!" I shrieked, leaping out of my car. I threw a hand into the air, giving Emmett a high five. "We beat you home by forty six seconds."

"No need to rub it in," Edward grumbled.

Over the past five months we had stopped arguing in general. We still occasionally jabbed at each other but we weren't enemies anymore. We just weren't friends.

"Twenty dollars Cullen fork it over," I ordered, holding out a hand. He slapped a twenty dollar bill into my open palm. I smiled impishly. "Thank you. Mom! Dad! We're home!" I screamed running inside. I had taken to calling Carlisle Dad easily.

Just then the phone rang.

"I got it! Hey Roger, what's up?" I answered cheerfully.

There was silence on the other end for a split second. "Bella?" Roger rasped. He sounded exhausted and over worked, worried and pained.

My smile slipped from my face. "Roger? What's wrong? Is Kiana alright? What about Leisel and David?"

"No we're all fine," he sighed. "Bella, please just listen to me okay?"

"Yeah sure," I said nervously. My heart pounded in my chest and my breathing sped up. "Please tell me. What's wrong?"

"James Anderson," he said with bitter resentment in his voice.

My heart skipped a beat. The man that murdered my parents. The man that chased after me across the globe for two years. The reason I woke up screaming every night for five years.

"What happened?" I whispered breathlessly.

"He escaped from jail this morning."

The phone slipped from my fingers hitting the ground with a crack. My vision blurred in and out of focus over and over. I swayed unsteadily.

"Bella are you alright?" Edward's velvet voice asked from behind me.

I could hardly hear him through the blood rushing through my head.

"Bella?"

I fell towards the floor, darkness swallowing me.

* * *

**I know this is a really long first chapter. **

**I want a lot of reviews to continue this. I'm in the middle of three other stories so if I don't get the reviews I won't continue this.**

**Tell me what you think.**

**Merry Christmas/Happy New Year**

**Sea of Topaz**


	2. Chapter 2

_Previously_

_Bella POV_

"_He escaped from jail this morning."_

_The phone slipped from my fingers hitting the ground with a crack. My vision blurred in and out of focus over and over. I swayed unsteadily. _

"_Bella are you alright?" Edward's velvet voice asked from behind me._

_I could hardly hear him through the blood rushing through my head._

"_Bella?" _

_I fell towards the floor, darkness swallowing me.

* * *

_

_Edward POV_

The phone hit the floor with a loud cracking sound. It split in two, the battery rolling away across the floor.

Bella swayed back and forth on her feet.

"Bella?" I asked worriedly. "Bella are you alright?"

Her knees crumpled underneath her. She crashed towards the floor, her eyes fluttering shut. I reacted on instinct, dropping my plate with my sandwich. My arm shot out, winding around her waist. My other hand supporting her neck, cradling the back of her head.

"Dad!" I yelled. "Dad get down here! Hurry! Something's wrong with Bella!" I scooped her up, one arm behind her back, the other under her knees. She was light, easily one hundred pounds. I carried her to the living room where Jasper and Emmett were playing video games. They looked up, shocked. Jasper was on his feet, standing next to me.

"What happened to her?" he asked sharply, glaring at me.

I shook my head. "I don't know," I said hurriedly. "I was making a sandwich when she dropped the phone. She just collapsed."

As I lay her on the couch her cell phone began to ring. Jasper snatched it from her back pocket, flipping it open. "Who is this?" he demanded flatly. "Roger… What did you say to her?" He paused for a minute, the second hand on the grandfather clock ticking.

Carlisle and Esme came running down the stairs. Esme screamed, seeing Bella lying lifelessly on the couch. Carlisle flew into action, one hand taking her pulse, the other digging through his bag.

"Oh God," Jasper gasped breathlessly. "Oh my God." His hand brushed across her hair affectionately. "When? How?" He paused again. "Does he know where she is?" Jasper's head fell into his hand and he groaned dismally.

"Jasper, what's wrong?" Alice begged, appearing next to him, taking one of his hands.

He ignored her. "How long do we have? … Thank you Roger." With shaking hands, he closed the phone. "Oh God," he murmured to the floor.

"Jasper what happened?" Carlisle demanded, still working. "Alice I need a cold cloth. As far as I can tell she's just in shock."

Jasper looked at all of us, his face as pale as the snow beginning to fall.

"Jasper tell me what happened," Esme ordered. "Now."

"James Anderson," he choked. "James Anderson escaped a top security prison in Arizona last night. Killed eight guards unarmed."

The entire room fell into silence. Rose drifted dazedly to Bella's head. She touched her forehead in a motherly fashion.

"So?" Emmett asked suddenly. "Who's James Anderson? What's he got to do with us?"

"Em," Rose said unsteadily. "James Anderson murdered Bella's parents when she was seven."

"Oh," was all he could say. "How?"

"She won't tell us," Jasper said quietly. "We tried to ask but she started crying and shivering so we never brought it up again. It took the police two months to get her to talk to them."

"What happened to her?" Alice asked.

"James went after her. He was a serial killer. She was the first to ever get away from him. He chased her for two years," Esme muttered. "He tried to kill her. He almost did. Does he know where we are?"

Jasper looked at her. He looked lost. He looked scared. "He knows. He's coming."

Tears poured down Rose's face. She hugged Bella tightly to her as if her life depended on it. Gently Emmett pried her arms from their chokehold around Bella's still unconscious body. She buried her face in his chest, sobs shaking her tall frame.

Subconsciously I took Bella's hand, stroking it gently with my thumb.

A scream shattered the quiet. Bella's eyes bugged open, her mouth open wide as she screamed.

Everyone jumped startled. I moved in a flash. I leaned forward over the back of the couch where I was sitting. I grabbed her shoulders, halting her writhing. I pinned her down, surprised by the strength she had in her. With one hand I held both of her wrists away from her face, trying to stop her from clawing across it.

Carlisle pulled a syringe from his bag, taking one of her arms. I flinched as Bella screamed again when Carlisle inserted the needle into the crook of her elbow. Her frantic squirming calmed, her chest rising and falling rapidly. I sighed, running a hand through my hair.

The doorbell rang. Bella stiffened, her mouth opening to scream again.

"No," I hushed. "Bella it's alright. It's okay." I rested one hand on her shoulder soothingly.

The doorbell rang again.

"Stay here," Carlisle ordered Esme. She nodded. He kissed her cheek gently before sweeping into the hall. Jasper and Emmett rose to follow him. I attempted to go but Bella's hand locked around my wrist, her eyes going wide.

"It's okay," I murmured again, stroking her hair.

Two police officers walked into the house, each had a hand on their guns. Their eyes flicked back and forth over the living room.

"We're here to take Ms. Swan into the Arizona State Witness Protection Program," the first one stated calmly. **(A/N. I'm not sure if that's exactly what it's called. I watch things like CSI, NCIS, Criminal Minds, Phsych, Monk, and stuff so I know some stuff. I think this is right but please correct me if I'm wrong. I've never studied law.)**

Bella cringed into me. "I won't go with you," she whimpered into my side. "Not again."

"What happened last time Bells?" I whispered into her hair.

"They were mean," she murmured. "They yelled at me. They were angry with me. They wanted what I didn't know."

I stiffened angrily. No one would hurt my Bella. I wrapped an arm under her shoulders lifting her gently off the couch. I steadied her at my side, not taking my arm away. I glared at the two police officers. "I'm afraid Bella will not be going anywhere with you," I hissed furiously. I flashed a look to my family, a challenge.

"Edward," Carlisle began slowly.

"Please," Bella pleaded. "Don't make me go with them again." Her shoulders shook violently, tears flowing freely down her cheeks.

"I'm taking her upstairs," I said stoically. I brushed past the police officers without even looking at them.

"It's vital that we get Ms. Swan into the Witness Protection Program as soon as physically possible," one of them said.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "You want Bella send Roger," I said stalking up the staircase. I pushed Bella's bedroom door open. Her room was just across from mine on the third floor. I guided her through her room, settling her on the queen sized blue bed. "Sleep," I ordered. "We'll take of this."

She grabbed my hand as I turned to leave. "Don't let them take me," she whispered, dread in her eyes, looking for the first time like a lost child, hurt and scared. I squeezed her hand comfortingly. With my other hand I wiped away the tears on her cheeks.

"I promise," I vowed gently. "No one will take you. We'll get Roger or Jason was his name? We'll get either of them up here if they want to take you." I began to hum softly. It was a tune I had made up just a few days ago. Images of Bella had come to mind while I had been playing the piano for Esme. The song had changed halfway through to a sweeter melody. A soft song.

A sad smile touched her lips. "Thank you," but she was already fast asleep. Hesitantly, I brought her hand to my lips, kissing her knuckles.

* * *

I crossed my arms over my chest as I leaned against the wall next to the staircase. The two policemen stared straight back. "You aren't taking her," I said flatly.

"We have to have Ms. Swan under our watch at all times," the taller one insisted.

"Watch her here, until Roger McKales arrives here, Bella will not be going anywhere," I said. I gazed at them stonily.

"Edward they are right," Carlisle argued.

"They abused their rights as police officers, yelling at Bella when she was only seven-years-old," I hissed. "She doesn't have to go through that again. Until there is someone she trusts, she will stay in this house."

"We are going to take Ms. Swan with us," the short cop stated.

"Do you have a warrant?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

His face purpled and he glared.

I smirked. "Get a court approved warrant or Chief Roger McKales." **(A/N. I know this part is real. I remember studying the amendments and this one falls under the fourth.)**

"I'm going to have to ask you both to leave," Carlisle said, opening the door for them. He waited until their car vanished before turning to look at me. "Edward, what was that about?" he demanded.

I ignored him. "Jasper, Rose, I assume you've both seen the scar on the back of her arm." They both nodded. "Have you ever thought to ask where she got it?" My tone of voice suggested what none of them knew. I had asked. She had told me with plenty of stuttering and nervousness. They gaped, stunned. "She hates police men because of them," I snorted.

"How… How did you get her to tell you?" Jasper stuttered.

I shrugged. "Last summer when we were swimming I saw the scar and so I asked her about it," I answered simply. "Why?"

"We asked her about years ago but all she did was mumble something," Rose said, pursing her lips at me. "She didn't talk to us for the rest of the day."

I shrugged again, slightly surprised. "I don't know. Maybe she got over it."

"Not Bella," Jasper disagreed. "She's mild tempered but I don't think she'll ever get over what happened." He shook his head. "Maybe if she talked about it, it might help, but we've been trying and she won't talk to us."

"She talked to Edward," Emmett pointed out. "Maybe she'll keep talking to him."

"I don't want Bella talking to him," Rosalie snapped, glaring at Emmett. "He's not going anywhere near my baby sister."

"I'm not a baby," Bella interrupted. We all turned to look at the staircase, surprised. Bella leaned heavily against the wall, her hand gripping the railing. I took two quick steps forward, placing one hand on her waist. I supported her gently, leading her to the couch. She leaned most of her weight against me. I helped her to sit, narrowing my eyes. "You're supposed to be asleep."

She smiled tiredly. "I was. I heard arguing."

"We didn't mean to wake you," Rose interjected, moving between Bella and I in a move that was meant to be subtle. I smirked. Bella bit back a laugh, her eyes sparkling with dampened amusement. "How do you feel?"

Bella raised one eyebrow at her. She stayed silent.

"Oh, well I guess that was a stupid question," Rose murmured.

"Yes," she agreed bitterly.

"Bella, sweetie, I'm so sorry," she whispered. "But it'll be okay."

Bella looked up at her, tears welling in her eyes. "That's what they said last time. That's what they always say."

"But we mean it Bells," Rose insisted, stomping on my foot. I winced as the sharp spike of her stiletto heel stamped down on me.

"Yeah," I agreed, rubbing my foot. I glared at Rosalie who rolled her eyes, annoyed with me.

Bella hardly noticed. She just gazed at her knees, pressed tightly to her chest, her arms around them. "I can't believe it's happening again," she murmured, almost to herself. "Why? Why is this happening again? Why me?"

"Hey, Bells," Jasper called soothing. He sat on the armrest next to her. He rubbed her shoulders comfortingly. I felt a spark of jealousy flicker through me. I shrugged it off quickly, disconcerted by the emotion. "You've got all of us this time. We'll be with you this time."

She looked up at him like a lost puppy. "No," she disagreed vehemently. "No! No you won't! None of you will have anything to do with this!"

"You can't stop us," I argued suddenly.

"We'll take care of this as a family," Carlisle added.

She shook her head violently. "No! You don't know what he's capable of! You don't know what he'll do to you if he knows about you."

"So you expect us to just leave?" Emmett snapped. We all looked at him startled. He was glaring. He sounded serious. "You think we're just going to grab a bag and wave goodbye?"

"No, well yes, I don't know," Bella wailed. She buried her head in her hands, tears leaking from between her fingers. "I don't want anything to happen to any of you. Something always does to people I care about. First my parents, then my grandma, then my uncle and his wife, even his two kids. My little cousins. They were two and three months. They were murdered. He killed them because he couldn't kill me."

It was the most she had ever said on the subject of her parents' murder.

"What happened to them Bella?" Alice asked quietly. She burrowed into Jasper's side, fear in her eyes.

Bella's mouth clenched shut as her shoulders shook. Sobs wracked her form. I slid from behind Rose and rested a hand on her arm. Her sobs quieted an octave. Rose and Jasper eyed me suspiciously. I rolled my eyes at them.

"You don't have to tell us Bella," I murmured comfortingly. "You don't have to say anything until you're ready, okay?"

She nodded, allowing me to give her a small hug. I didn't miss the smug look Alice and Esme exchanged. Rose and Jasper looked disapproving but they kept quiet. Carlisle and Emmett however looked fairly amused, as if they were holding back laughter.

Bella's cell phone ruined the moment. It rang shrilly. She flipped it open, clicking speaker phone.

"Hello?" she asked shakily.

There was nothing but cold, maniacal laughter on the other end of the line.

"What do you want from me?" Bella screamed into the phone. "Isn't it enough that you killed my mom, my dad, my aunt, my uncle, my cousins and my grandmother? Isn't that enough for you?"

"No dearest Bella," the cold voice cackled. "No dear it never will be. Not until I have tasted your blood."

* * *

**So obviously I continued this. I hope you liked it.**

**Review. I think I might have to put a story on hiatus and so if I get enough reviews it might not be this one. I really don't know. Everything is starting to build up again. Nothing is promised until it's done. It may turn out that I can work all the stories at once. The only thing that counts is the average of reviews per chapter so I might keep working on this one. No nothing will be discontinued, just on hold.**

**Love to you all**

**Sea of Topaz**


	3. Chapter 3

_Previously_

_There was nothing but cold, maniacal laughter on the other end of the line._

"_What do you want from me?" Bella screamed into the phone. "Isn't it enough that you killed my mom, my dad, my aunt, my uncle, my cousins and my grandmother? Isn't that enough for you?"_

"_No dearest Bella," the cold voice cackled. "No dear it never will be. Not until I have tasted your blood."

* * *

_

_Bella POV_

I wrapped my arms around myself, rocking back and forth on the couch, feeling the icy chill of my blood running cold through my veins. I could barely hear the frantic gasps for breath whooshing in and out of my lips, never reaching my lungs. My vision blurred with tears, hot salty tears tumbling down my face.

Edward snapped the phone shut in a flash, the entire family seeming frozen apart from him. He wrapped an arm around my shoulders, comforting me silently. Jasper and Rosalie were too shocked to disapprove of the obviously caring gesture.

No sooner had I relaxed into Edward's side, the phone rang again. I screamed shrilly, flinging the phone across the room. It broke against the wall with a crack, the battery falling out and the screen flickering black.

Just like my parents' eyes as he killed them, their blood staining the white carpets, the lights leaving their eyes as they died. I couldn't restrain the second scream, shrieking loudly, fearfully.

Edward secured his arms around me, containing my flailing limbs as he did. "Shh," he breathed. "Shh, Bella it's okay. I won't let anything happen to you."

My panicked choking slowed, calming as he rocked me back and forth. I had no idea how he had such a control over me, how even the smallest of words he whispered in my ear soothed my panic attacks that usually lasted hours. I had a therapist for four years after Esme adopted me and not even she could calm me. Jasper could but his calming force always seemed just that: a force. It wasn't the sweet soothing aura Edward exerted.

Of course by now Rosalie noticed Edward and I. She glared daggers at him, her ice blue eyes flashing dangerously. I couldn't bring myself to pull away from him but I did. I wouldn't let anything hurt him, not when I could stop it. There was so much I couldn't stop, but this I could. My sister could claw his eyes out with the heel of her stiletto if she was determined enough and me, well I was a pretty good reason in her mind.

A hurt expression flashed across Edward's face before he hid it behind a stoic mask.

"Sleep now Bells," Esme ordered, smoothing my hair in a motherly fashion. "Carlisle dear if you could…"

"Of course," Carlisle complied. He pulled a syringe and a small bottle from his black bag, drawing a clear liquid sedative into the tube. My pulse pounded in my ears and I shied away from the needle, a scream building in my throat.

"No Bella," Edward murmured too quietly for the rest to hear. "You need to sleep. You've had a hard day. You need rest." I gazed into his eyes as the dull prick of the needle protruded my skin. His emerald green eyes stared straight back into mine, his hand curled around mine, containing my scream. He kept me calm, soothed.

My eyelids slowly drooped shut and I felt the slow rock back and forth, back and forth as someone's arms carried me up the stairs.

* * *

"Jazzy?" I whispered, almost too quietly for anyone to hear.

He was at my side in an instant, tucking a lock of my hair behind my ear. With an easy twist he placed me in the tan leather armchair. "Yeah Bells?" he answered gazing sympathetically at me from where he knelt in front of me.

"How…" I couldn't manage to get the words out but he knew what I was asking.

"Not long," he said sorrowfully. "We should be out of here by dark."

"How long have I been out?" I inquired softly.

"Twenty-four maybe twenty-five hours," he answered, seeing the fear in my eyes.

I nodded, knowing the drill of house skipping back and front. I had been moved across the globe for two years, narrowing my packing time down to four minutes three point five seconds.

"We have ten minutes to pack," I informed them. "And go," I sighed to myself. I clicked the button on my watch. They all raced up the stairs, Alice and Rosalie grumbling silently about how little time to pack they had. Edward hung back, helping me up the stairs, his arm around my waist.

"You're used to this," he commented quietly. "You seem too used to this, packing up and jumping ship."

I snorted derisively. "I had to be. Once in Peru I had to pack my stuff when he was just down the road. I could see him Edward. I could see the whites of his eyes as he stared at me through the window. I felt cold just looking at him."

"Is that why everything you pass is organized and clearly mapped out?" he inquired as we reached the top landing.

I nodded again. "It was one of the lessons I burned into my mind. If everything is where it should be I can grab what I need and get out in less that five minutes. I can live on what I pack for over a year without ever leaving."

"How do you eat though?" he asked stopping outside my door.

"I was nearly twenty five pounds underweight when Esme took me in. She fed me and nursed me until I was okay again," I mumbled.

"But you're not okay," he said knowingly. "You're not fine and you know it. You know you aren't too. It's not something you can just pass over."

"Yes it is and I have," I snapped, knowing deep in my gut he was right. I could never get over the sight of my parents' dead mangled, blood mottled bodies.

"I'm just trying to help," he defended himself, both hands in the air. When I didn't respond he turned on his heel and disappeared into his room.

Guilt mixed with another emotion I could hardly recognize as emptiness welled inside of me, watching him walk away from me. I had lost so many people, so many had left but none of them I chased away. I had never rejected anyone. I was too afraid to loose someone to make them go away. There were too many people that were taken from me. Edward, though we hated each other for the majority of time, saved me. He kept me away from the AWPP. I owed him my sanity and I snapped at him.

I packed mechanically, throwing two pairs of jeans, one pair of shorts, two sweat pants, seven shirts, ten underwear sets, a sweatshirt, a fleece jacket and a snow jacket. After tossing my toiletries and a few simple things to keep me occupied, three paperback books, my ipod, and a sketchpad, I dragged my bag downstairs.

Sitting on the couch, waiting in the living room was Edward. His bag sat next to him on the couch as he listened to something on his ipod.

I took one deep shaky breath before sitting next to him.

"Edward I know you can hear me and I know you're probably pissed with me," I began. He made no move to suggest he heard me but I knew by one quick glance that his ipod wasn't even on. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to overreact the way I did but… well… no one ever tries to talk about what happened to me. I don't want them too. And then you just jump in and ask all these questions. I'm sorry okay?"

I sighed standing up again, grabbing my keys and hoisting my bag higher on my shoulder.

"Have you even considered that maybe talking would make it better?" Edward quipped. He didn't move, not opening his eyes or removing his ear buds. There was no sign he had spoken but I knew in my gut I hadn't imagined it.

"Talking about them won't bring them back," I said over the lump in my throat. "Nothing can and nothing will."

He said nothing more on the subject, continuing to stare out into the white wall. "We should get our stuff in the cars," he instructed, hitching his bag over his shoulder. He shoved his ipod in the back of his bag pulling the door open and leading me out. "How are you holding up?" he asked gently, a sudden change from the dark brooding mood he had been in just a moment before.

"I honestly can't tell," I mumbled, staring at the ground beneath my feet. I could feel his eyes boring into my face but it wasn't a bad look. "I'm just worried."

"You should be," a snake like drawled. I whipped my head up to face _him_, knowing, dreading the face I would find. My breath choked in my throat, my head spinning.

A warm soft hand, Edward's hand pushed me back, shielding me behind his back. His hand caught mine, remaining with me. "It's okay Bella," he whispered, his smooth voice floating around me. "I'll take care of this."

"I think I can do that," James sneered. His hand rose, a gun in it, pointed straight at Edward. "Scream and he dies first."

"No!" I pleaded. I shoved past Edward, standing before him. "Please. Please. You've taken everyone but this family from me. You can't kill them. Me. Please me instead."

"Now why would any of this matter to me?" James asked lazily the gun aimed straight at my rapidly rising and falling chest. James' short crop blonde hair was in a mess, leaves and small twigs sticking up in the tangled chaos.

"Because everyone died because of me," I said, my voice quavering violently. "Everyone died because you wanted me. You can't kill anyone else."

He shook his head, smiling evilly and almost disappointedly. "Tut, tut Isabella," he sighed. His hand holding the gun never quavered, not once. "It's always about them. It's always about someone else. It's never about you. That's what you do wrong. It's never about you."

"This time it is about me," I breathed desperately, grasping at anything that could save my family's life. "This is about me and that I don't want anyone else to die."

"That's not good enough," he said laughing. James had the nerve to stand in front of me as I told him why I didn't want my family to die and laugh. He stood there laughing at me. "Say goodnight Isabella," he whispered darkly.

I bit my lip, holding back my scream before it would summon my family. The bang would be enough time for James to make his escape. My family would get out alive if I could last long enough.

And there it was. The bang. The sound of the trigger going off. The bullet. I waited for the pain, the explosion of fire and then the end but instead I felt something else, saw something else. Edward jerked my arm, making me fall towards the ground. The bullet soared straight through where my head would have been, straight into Edward's chest. Edward falling; Edward hitting the ground; Edward closing his eyes; Edward's blood pooling under his hand.

"No!" I screamed, agony flooding through me. My head pounded furiously, tears falling from my cheeks as the pain, not physical pain but mental washed over me again and again. "No! Edward!" I crawled to his body, pressing my trained hands over his wound. "Don't die," I whispered. "Please you can't leave me."

"How sweet," James cooed sickeningly. "How very sentimental. He died for you, you know? He died for a lost cause because here you sit. And here I stand. I'm going to kill you." He said it so calm, with such conviction that it made the words so much more threatening.

I drew in a shuddering breath before replying. "Fine," I gasped. "Kill me. I don't care."

He shook his head again, chuckling. "Not yet Bella darling. You need to learn patience. You need to wait. I will kill you. But not yet."

I didn't even see the gun move; not the flash of the gun, the shot of the bullet. Only the pain, the hurt that burned within me. For Edward. I had already had this before. I had already felt this. Every time. Every time he found me this is how it ended. But it never ended. I never died. And I wouldn't die now. He wouldn't kill me, me. He would kill me. He would pick off everyone that mattered to me until I had nothing, was nothing. It was my death without peace. My death of deaths would never come because he would never let it.

**

* * *

Okay two of my stories have to go on hold. AIP is exempt. It has to be either BDH, PMS (ha ha I didn't realize these were the initials of my story), or FH. I'll put up the poll this evening. I have a lot of things to do and or big tests are coming up this year in April. Over the summer I'll continue working on them after my uncle's wedding. Please vote.**

**Sea**


	4. EXCEEDINGLY IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE

**Hi guys!**

**I have a very important poll up on my profile. I am going to continue working on two stories. The other two will be continued over summer break.**

**To those of you who already voted, thank you very much but I am changing the poll so you'll have to vote again. I know, that's really annoying but I don't think the question was clear enough. **

**This time I am asking which story do you all want me to continue? The other two will be continued over the summer when I have more time. I'm Scared/Audra Isabella Potter is exempt as it is my first story. **

**Please vote because if there isn't a great amount, then I will put all three on hold until summer.**

**Love Always,**

**Sea**


	5. Authors Note Please Read

**Hey! **

**Okay so I guess you're all pissed with me for not updating anything since a really long time ago. I just wanted to let everyone know that I AM NOT DISCONTINUING ANYTHING! I've been really busy lately. I know I promised a summer full of updates and I am so truly sorry! I had no idea my summer would be so busy. **

**I am working on updates for all of my stories right now and they will be up within the next week or two.**

**SORRY**

**Sea**


	6. chapter 4

_Previously_

_Bella POV_

_I didn't even see the gun move; not the flash of the gun, the shot of the bullet. Only the pain, the hurt that burned within me. For Edward. I had already had this before. I had already felt this. Every time. Every time he found me this is how it ended. But it never ended. I never died. And I wouldn't die now. He wouldn't kill me, me. He would kill me. He would pick off everyone that mattered to me until I had nothing, was nothing. It was my death without peace. My death of deaths would never come because he would never let it. _

_

* * *

Jasper POV_

The sound of a gunshot, one single shot, resonated through the house, through the forest. "No!" Bella's voice, agonized, cut off abruptly.

The entire house seemed to silence, like a thick blanket of nothingness had settled over all of us.

My hand wrapped over Alice's mouth, holding in her scream. I needn't worry about Rosalie or Esme screaming. We had all been trained when we took Bella into our family. The FBI had made sure we had everything covered.

"Alice, love, you need to stay as quiet as possible. Climb into the closet. There's a loose floor board under the big plastic box. Stay down there. Do not come back up. Do you hear me? Do not come back up. I will come to get you. Take my watch. If five hours pass and I don't come back, you climb down through my window. There's a rope and a belt to repel down the side of the house under the floor," I whispered my instructions as fast as I could. "You need to stay…"

A second bang, another gun shot. Bella. My stomach dropped to my toes, tears dancing at the edges of my eyes. Not my baby sister. Not my little girl.

"Go Alice," I whispered brokenly. "Hide. Call 911. I love you." I pressed my lips to hers gently, before pushing her into my closet.

I pulled the drawer on my bedside table open, pulling the H&K Compact 45 from it. Esme had gotten a liscense for a gun after she adopted Bella. Last year I had gotten one too. The FBI taught us how to use them. Even Rosalie who got one with the fierce protectiveness she always held when it came to Bella.

Esme and Rosalie were waiting at the side of my door, both holding their guns. A few tears had streaked down Rosalie's face, but Esme held strong. She had something none of us had. The drive to protect her children. She held a mother's instinct.

I slammed the front door open, firing at James. He looked up, the glimmer of a smirk still upon his lips. My first shot missed. The second however, buried deeply in his thigh, my third in his arm.

Despite the wounds, he bolted, flying out of sight in mere seconds, disappearing into the forest.

"We can't move them," I barked, already stripping off my tee-shirt and pressing it to Bella's side. Blood soaked through it in mere seconds, coating my hands. He must have hit at least one major artery.

Bella's beautiful, angelic face was pale, nearing blue. "Bella, sweetie, come on," I murmured gently, sweeping a few wisps of hair from her forehead. "Hold on. You'll be alright. Alice called 911. They're coming. Please hold on Bells."

"Jazz," her voice, hoarse, tired, cracked. Her eyes, a thick dull brown, had already lost most of its light. She was loosing too much blood, fading too quickly.

My heart sank faster than the Titanic, sliced brutally in half, seeing just around the corner, my baby sister's death. She had mere minutes left if he had hit anything major, which, from all the blood pooling from her side, was obvious he had.

"I'm sorry," she groaned tiredly, coughing. Blood spurted from her lips, dribbling down her chin. "I love you Jazzy." More blood dripped from the corner of her mouth. I wiped it away with feathery light fingers.

"Don't be like that Bells," I bit back a sob with difficulty. "You're gonna be okay."

"It's okay Jazzy," she breathed softly, too softly, another cough choking her. "I… want this. It's… all… over. No one… else… gets hurt now." Her eyelids flickered, but she forced them back open. "Thank… you… Jazz."

A gasping, empty sob tore from my chest, tears flooding down my face like a dam, bursting forth after years off tension.

"Bella, no, please!" I sobbed, cradling her limp body in my lap, my arms around her. "Bella please! No! Bella!"

I could hear the sirens wailing down the long drive way, I could see Carlisle taking my baby sister from my arms, saying something to Emmett who nodded fiercely. Esme held Rosalie tightly, the two crying into each other. Alice. My beautiful Alice stood, frozen in horror at the front door, staring at the two bloodied and broken bodies in front of us.

She flew to me like a fairy, wrapping her gentle arms around me as I cried. I buried my face into her hair, sobbing uncontrollably, as did she.

Carlisle climbed into the back of the ambulence with Bella. I guessed Edward wasn't as bad. Esme, squeezing Rose's hand once more, hopped in with Edward.

The rest of us, Alice's hand pulling my blind body, loaded into two squad cars.

We waited in silence in the waiting room. I felt numb to the world. I was sure that people passed me, sure that they stared, pointed even, whispering about the blood soaked boy. Nurses and Doctors must have gone past, barking orders to each other, pushing patients as they did. This was a hospital. But I didn't see any of it. I couldn't hear it either.

It was like a slideshow in my mind, playing in front of my eyes. Starting at the day I first met Bella. She had only been ten at the time she had walked through the front door of our house. He hair, short and poorly cropped, had been brushed but it flowed over, hiding her face in shyness. It had taken a while for Rose to warm up to her. Rose was always worried. But Bella, she had been through so much, had lived life so hard, that I couldn't reject her. The second Esme smiled at her, she broke down sobbing. It was too hard to just leave her out in the cold. She had been skinny, far too skinny, and her face held none of the childlike innocence most children carried. She was a battle-hardened veteran, haunted by anything and everything of her past.

Over the years, slowly at first, but more willingly later on, her shell fell away and she began to smile again, laugh even.

Every memory of her I had ever made, stored subconsciously in the back of my mind, flooded through me.

_

* * *

Esme POV_

Carlisle, pacing in front of all of us, ran his bloodied hand through his blonde hair. His face was twisted in distress, his hand shaking. It was tearing him up inside that he couldn't be in there, treating Edward or Bella. No, he was family. He was held back, told no, told to go sit in the waiting room and that other doctors would take care of them.

During the beginning of the wait, he had told me everything that had happened. Bella's pulmonary artery had been severed by the passing bullet that had lodged in her lung. Edward's right kidney had been punctured.

"Esme!"

I jumped at the sound of my name being called, searching frantically for whoever had called me.

"Roger?" I gasped in disbelief. I threw my arms around him, hugging him fiercely.

"Oh god how bad is she?" he murmured softly, hugging me back. Roger was like a brother; he had handled my sister's case for years and Bella considered him an uncle.

"C… Carlisle," I choked, wiping the tears away from my face for what felt like the millionth time in the past hour.

He quickly began explaining the situation to Roger, who nodded, his face growing stonier and stonier by the minute.

"I'm going to go to the FBI, they called me up here," he said impassively. "I'm heading the case again."

"Please you have to catch him," I begged tearfully. My hands clenched into fists around his shirt, my eyes widening madly. "You have to Roger. He'll kill her. He'll kill my baby. He killed her! Oh my God! He killed her! He… Oh my God… He…" I released Roger suddenly, stumbling backwards like I had been smashed in the chest with a hammer.

"Esme, darling, love, she's not dead," Carlisle whispered soothingly, pulling me to him and holding me firmly. "She could still be fine. She could be fine. She's not dead yet love. It's alright. I promise."

"Oh god," was all I could sob. My poor baby girl. It had taken so long to nurse her back to health, both mentally and physically. She was just better. She could have gotten married. She could have realized she loved Edward. She could have had children, been happy, become a grandmother. She couldn't have that now. She would even breathe again. My poor, poor baby girl. "Oh god," I sobbed, burrowing into Carlisle's sold chest.

"Carlisle," Dr. Snow's voice called. "Esme."

I felt faint, the world growing black around the edges of my vision.

"Esme, love, come on," he murmured urgently but still softly.

"You'll both be happy to know Edward is wonderful," Dr. Snow said immediately.

I let out a gust of air, relaxing against Carlisle's arm around me.

"We were able to stitch up the puncture in his kidney and the bleeding stopped relatively easily. Believe me, his wound looked much worse from the outside. He will be awake by next morning."

"What about Bella?" Carlisle asked quickly, his blue eyes alight with worry.

Dr. Snow pursed his lips slightly, sorrow crossing his face. "I'm sorry Carlisle," he breathed, his eyes closing. He squeezed his temples hard before rubbing his eyes firmly. "There was nothing I could do. I tried everything. She had lost too much blood by the time she got here. I couldn't get it to stop. She just stopped responding. I'm sorry Carlisle, Esme. She didn't wake up."

**

* * *

So do you like it? Don't worry this isn't the end of the story. There is so much more to come so don't just delete it because Bella didn't wake up. Sleep is a whole new world.**

**Love **

**Sea of Topaz**


	7. Chapter 5

_Previously_

_Esme POV_

"_We were able to stitch up the puncture in his kidney and the bleeding stopped relatively easily. Believe me, his wound looked much worse from the outside. He will be awake by next morning."_

"_What about Bella?" Carlisle asked quickly, his blue eyes alight with worry. _

_Dr. Snow pursed his lips slightly, sorrow crossing his face. "I'm sorry Carlisle," he breathed, his eyes closing. He squeezed his temples hard before rubbing his eyes firmly. "There was nothing I could do. I tried everything. She had lost too much blood by the time she got here. I couldn't get it to stop. She just stopped responding. I'm sorry Carlisle, Esme. She didn't wake up."_

_

* * *

Jasper POV_

"She didn't wake up."

My head spun, my vision blurring violently. Bella. Beautiful, beautiful Bella. My little baby sister. She couldn't be gone.

I fell back into the vinyl chair. I felt… there was no way to describe the way I felt. I felt lost, scared, hurt… like a child again, hiding with Rose in the closet from my father's drunken stupor. Denial. Bella couldn't be dead. She wouldn't leave us like that. Lost. Bella, our rock of sorts, keeping us grounded, keeping us going, calming Rose when she worried, soothing my anger when things went wrong. Scared. What would we do without her? What _could_ we do without her? Hurt. My little sister. My little baby sister. Angry. He had no right to take her. He had no right to hurt my little angel of a sister. After all the shit he had put her through, he had no right.

I felt as if my head would explode, swarming with emotions the way it was. My stomach clenched up and I leaned forward in my chair. I retched, half digested food and bile spewing from my mouth. It stung, or at least, I knew it was supposed to. It meant nothing to me. If Bella were here, she would stroke my hair, give me water, and clean up the mess.

I was vaguely aware of Alice calling my name, feeling her tug on my arm as I watched a nurse clean the vomit from the floor without truly seeing him.

"Jasper," Carlisle said loudly, shaking my arm. I looked blindly up at him. "She's not dead son," he assured me, though he looked just as desolate as I felt. "She just not… responding. She could still wake up though."

"Could," I choked out, pressing my forehead to my knees.

_

* * *

One Months Later_

_Edward POV_

I stroked the back of Bella's hand with my thumb, feeling the soft warmth of her palm against mine.

"I still miss you Bells," I sighed. I massaged my temples with my free hand. "We all do. Last night was the first night Rose didn't cry herself to sleep you know. Jasper's still catatonic. It's like… he's like a zombie. He needs you back Bells. _I _need you back. I miss the way you smile at Rose and Jasper like they're your children when they do something crazy. And the way you drive like a maniac and never get caught." I nearly smiled as I thought of her driving. She beat me every time. "I even miss the way you yell at me for being an ass and for insensitive I am. I really need you back. Bella please."

I rubbed my eyes with one hand. "I'm so sorry Bells," I breathed sadly. My voice shook over the lump that formed high in my throat. "I'm so, so, so sorry. I was right there. I was so close. I should have… I could've protected you. I should've saved you."

A large hand rested on my shoulder. "There was nothing you could have done Edward," Carlisle said quietly. His blue eyes shone with emotion, reflected in the tears clouding them. "You got shot Edward. You took a God damned bullet. You could have died. You did the best you, or anyone else could have. The fact that you delayed him long enough for us to get help was enough Edward."

"That's not enough damn it!" I hissed, slamming my fist against the table top. "I got shot and she's still like this. She's still just lying there! I didn't do shit for her!"

"But she's not dead, Edward, she's not," Carlisle said firmly. "If he had shot her instead of you, that one minute extra would have killed her. She would have bled out before the ambulance could get her to the hospital. You did the best you could have done."

_

* * *

Another Three Months Later_

"Bells, you have to wake up. Carlisle told me yesterday if you don't wake up soon, they have to pull the plug. He begged them for more time, and they're stretching it. But no one believes me when I say you're going to wake up. I just know you will. They keep saying it's unlikely because of how much… because of what happened."

_

* * *

Another One Month Later_

I sat with Bella yet again that afternoon. I had just finished my homework and packed it away in my bag. I held her hand in mine, my head lolling to the side with tiredness. I hadn't slept well since Bella… since the shooting. I had been here most times. I came every day right after school and didn't leave until visiting hours ended at nine. Most nights I ended up driving back here. I knew all the night shift nurses by name and they all knew me. They let me in every night through the back door, leaving me to sleep on the window seat in the private room Carlisle had demanded for Bella. They even kept a spare set of bedding and pillows in her closet, along with a mini fridge under all the spare sets of clothes I kept in her room

I turned sideways in the chair. That was new too. The nurses brought it in when Dr. Micheals bought a new one.

I hadn't realized I had fallen asleep until I was brought back to awareness by a soft pressure on my hand.

I groaned softly, tightening my hand, assuring that yes, her hand was still in mine, that it was still warm. A gasp slipped from my lips, my eyes flashing open wide.

Dazed chocolate orbs gazed at me from their place on the fluffy white pillow.

**

* * *

Hey. Sorry it took so very long for me to update. I thought things would speed up but I've been trying to spend a lot of time with my friends. I've realized spending time with other people, my friends, has made me less of a pessimist and I truly appreciate that. The company is enjoyable as well.**

**Thank you to everyone who has stuck with me through all of this. I know I haven't updated in forever. I'm so, so sorry. **

**Love,**

**Sea**


	8. Chapter 6

_Previously_

_Edward POV_

_I hadn't realized I had fallen asleep until I was brought back to awareness by a soft pressure on my hand._

_I groaned softly, tightening my hand, assuring that yes, her hand was still in mine, that it was still warm. A gasp slipped from my lips, my eyes flashing open wide._

_Dazed chocolate orbs gazed at me from their place on the fluffy white pillow._

_

* * *

Edward POV_

"Bella, angel," I sighed, wanting to cry in relief. My head spun, my heart pounding in my chest. My breath caught in my throat and I felt like I was suffocating. But it was a good suffocating, if that were at all possible. My fingers fumbled for the remote, shaking in my joy. I pressed the button to call for Carlisle, pressing it again and again until he came bursting through the door.

"What's wrong?" he asked, bewildered.

"She's awake," I choked out, tears spilling down my cheeks.

He nodded, but I could see the tears in his eyes as well. "Edward, hold her hand," he instructed, in doctor mode. "I need to get the tube out of her throat before she chokes on it."

As it was, Bella was already retching and gagging. "Bella, love, hold still," I said soothingly, stroking her hand with my thumb. "It'll be okay. Carlisle is going to take the tube out."

Carlisle was messing with some things, pulling at some tubes before turning back to Bella. "Okay, honey, on three, you're going to breathe out as hard as you can. I'm going to pull the tube out, okay?"

She just gagged.

"Carlisle," I all but shouted.

"One, two, three," he counted, ignoring me.

Bella gagged the tube up as he pulled it from her throat. "Edward, run to Judy at the desk and get Bella some ice chips and a glass of water."

I nodded, my head still spinning as I stumbled out of the room.

"Edward?" Judy asked, stunned at my dumbstruck grin as I tumbled into the desk. "Edward, dear, what's wrong?"

"Bella," was all I could say, feeling tongue tied and giddy. "Awake. Bella."

Judy, knowing exactly why Carlisle had sent me, although I hadn't told her, immediately filled up a cup of water, and another of ice chips. "Hurry," she urged.

I tripped once as I hurried back to Bella's room, setting the cups on the table beside her bed to help Carlisle sit her up.

"Give her the ice chips," he said, pulling a flashlight from his pocket to shine it in her eyes. She blinked, looking away from the sudden brightness. "Pupil reaction is to be expected," he noted quietly.

I pushed the cup of ice chips into her hands. I was trying to help her tip the contents into her mouth, but I was having just as much trouble with my shaking hands.

It was several moments before she managed to whisper hoarsely, "Who are you?" Her warm brown eyes stared at me, wide and scared. "Where am I? James… Oh God, where is Roger?"

"Bella, love, it's me," I said, feeling bile rise in my throat. "It's Edward. You don't remember me?"

She shrank away from me, shaking her head. She was curled in on herself, like a small mouse facing a tiger. Her shoulders shook as tears leaked from her eyes. "I'm sorry. I'm trying. I am! Please! I'm so sorry," she cried softly, trying to hide her tears. "I'm really trying." I raised a hand, reaching for the arms she had in a death grip around her chest, worried that she would hurt herself.

"Bella, love, I'm not going to hurt you," I said, feeling the hot tears on my cheeks as she flinched wildly away from me. I could taste the fear radiating off of her in waves.

"Edward," Carlisle said softly, gesturing for me to move away from the bed. "Bella, do remember anything? You remember Roger, right?"

She nodded, sounding like she was choking as she bit back a sob.

"Bella, honey, I'm a doctor. My name is Carlisle," he said. I could hear the pain in his voice. He had been specially attached to Bella. Alice was so… independent. She had had no one to take care of her and she didn't need anyone to. Rose was tenacious, to say the least. She didn't want to be taken care of by anyone but Esme or Bella. Emmett was resilient. He had quickly gotten over his mother. She hadn't been good to him anyway. Jasper was… not cold, but he didn't accept Carlisle as readily as Bella had. He didn't trust easily. He usually only shared in superficial hobbies. He kept to himself. Bella… Bella had been different. She needed a father. She wanted a father. She laughed and played, lived and celebrated, and she seemed to light the room she walked into. She would come to Carlisle whenever she fell, or when she was sad, or to tell him a story from her day. He was the dad she didn't remember having. She was the daughter he had always wanted. But now, she didn't remember anything, none of us, none of the memories, nothing. She didn't remember me.

I stumbled, falling against the wall, gripping my face in my hands as I tried to hide the tears. Bella didn't remember me. It was like a kick in the face. Bella didn't remember me.

"Honey, I need you to tell me what you remember," Carlisle said, sitting on the edge of her bed. "I promise I would never hurt you, Bella," he reassured her, taking her hand between both of his. It was shaking like a leaf in the wind.

"He was coming for us," she whispered, so quietly that I almost missed it. "Roger and I were hiding in New Mexico. John, Roger's second, was out getting us lunch. He kicked in the door. I was hiding. Roger knew he was coming for us. He saw him in the window. He… he shot Roger!" she cried out, wrapping her arms around herself. Her face fell into her knees as she sobbed.

Carlisle reached forward, rubbing her back gently.

"He was trying to shoot me but Roger… he saved me… Oh his wife must hate me! Roger! I'm so sorry. So, so, so sorry." She rocked herself back and forth and back and forth.

I wanted to listen to Carlisle, to stay away, but I couldn't. I couldn't just stand by and watch while Bella was in pain. I lifted her gently, cradling her to my chest as she cried. She was thin and light, much more so than when we first met. She clung to my shirt, crumpling it in her frail hand, like it was the only thing keeping her alive. I settled myself onto the bed, tucking her head beneath my chin. I leaned back so she could rest against me more comfortably, whispering soothing words to her. It didn't take long for Bella to slip into unconsciousness, aided by Carlisle and his morphine.

"She should be out pretty deeply for a while," Carlisle told me at last.

I nodded.

"We need to talk as a family," he hinted. "I called them. I'm sure you didn't notice. They're all waiting in my office. Roger's there, too." I nodded again. Roger had flown in two nights before. He flew in once a month for three days, to sit with Bella and talk to her. He would tell her about Liesel and Dave, and about Kiana, and their new house, or really anything.

"I think you should be there."

I bit my lip, wanting to growl at him. How could he miss how very much Bella needed me right now?

"Edward, the family is being split up," he said at last, knowing that would get my attention.

My head snapped up, my eyes growing wide. "What?" I gasped. I stared, open mouthed at Carlisle, as a tear slipped from his eye.

"Come to my office and I'll explain everything."

* * *

"What do you mean the family is being split up?" I demanded, as soon as the door to his office swung shut. I looked around. Esme hung her head. Alice buried herself into Jasper's chest, his face in her hair. Rose cried silently into Emmett's broad arm. "Am I the only one that didn't know?"

"We didn't want to tell you until it was absolutely necessary," Carlisle sighed. "We see that it's been hardest on you… with what's happened."

"Why is it necessary?" I spat. "What can we possibly gain by splitting up?"

"We make more targets," Roger said, sounding far older and much more tired than the first time I had met him at the reception of Carlisle and Esme's wedding. "If we everyone up, there's a greater chance for survival. He's after Bella, but he won't hesitate to come after everyone that means the world to her." He looked pointedly at me. "You took a bullet for her. He'll save you for last."

"How do you…"

"I've spent years trailing James all across the world, then years after studying human psychology, trying to figure out how and why he could do something to someone so helpless."

"Why… Did you ever find out why?" I couldn't think straight.

"She smiled at him. When she was six, she went to a carnival. She and her mom were walking past a balloon clown. He gave her a balloon dog and she smiled at him. That was it! That was fucking it! She smiled at him, like any God damned normal person would have and he went off the edge. He started stalking her. The murders, they stopped for a year! Everyone on the force thought he died, until her parents." He stared out of the window, looking at the already black night sky. "It was my fault. I should have known he wasn't dead. It was my case but I moved on after eleven months. I was six days off. If I kept on the case, for just six more days, I could have done something…"

"You couldn't have…" Alice started softly.

"I'm not going to let it happen this time," he interrupted. "If everyone splits up, it'll be much easier for the force to hide you all. We can transport you much faster, hide you much easier, and protect you as a smaller target. We can keep you alive this way."

"What about you and your wife? Your kids?" Esme asked gently. "You know how much they mean to Bella."

"They've already gone underground," Roger said, his voice shaking with tears but his body stone stiff. "They have been the moment Anderson reappeared. I've been living at Quantico and I haven't spoken to my children in months."

"Oh, Roger," Esme gasped, she set a hand on his arm.

"You need to do as I say," he sighed. "I can't keep anyone alive if you don't listen to me."

"So what do we need to do?" Carlisle asked, clasping his hands over his desk.


	9. Chapter 7

_Jasper POV_

I crossed my arms over my chest as I listened to Roger hash out plans like splitting us up meant nothing to him. He was so stoic, so impassive, it seemed we, our family, meant nothing to him. He didn't care.

We would leave tonight. I wouldn't get to see my baby sister again. Chances were that she would never remember me. If I ran into her walking down a street, she would blush, duck her head, apologize softly then run off. She wouldn't recognize me, or the way I would help her pick her belongings off the ground the way I had since we first adopted her.

Alice and I would stay together. We would be sent with Roger's close colleague and Bella's surrogate uncle, Caleb, and his partner, Amelia. We would play the part of uncle, wife, nephew and fiancé, so there would be no suspicions of our travels together.

Esme and Carlisle would be placed with Kiana and her children under the protection of Ian and Sylvie, two agents posing as a happily married couple, best friends with Carlisle, newly married to Esme, sisters with Kiana and helping her care for her children after her husband was shipped off to Afghanistan. It was a long and confusing line, but it worked.

Rose and Emmett be the spitfire couple. Legally, Rose and Emmett were adults, and would play the part of a rebellious couple, marrying right out of high school and moving in with Emmett's older sister and her husband, Agents Kailey and Luke.

It was Edward and Bella's situation that angered me the most. I hated that our family was splitting, I hated that I may never see them again, or at the very least not for several years. But what I hated most was that my baby sister was going to be lied to. Edward would be her best friend since she was placed in the system, and when she was adopted by Agents Evan and Tatianna, they took Edward in as well. They began dating last year and were a happy, loving, but slow moving couple. She would remember Aunt Tia from the last time around, and the fact that Evan and Tia were truly married would help her warm to the idea.

Edward pursed his lips at the plan. "What if she remembers things?" he asked at last.

Carlisle bowed his head, staring at his clasped hands. "It isn't… likely," he said at last. "With her sort of amnesia, we would be lucky if she remembers her high school education."

Rose bit her lip, tears trailing down her cheeks. "She doesn't remember me?" she whispered disbelievingly, her voice hoarse.

Carlisle shook his head. "She legitimately doesn't remember anyone but Roger. She seemed truly afraid that I was going to hurt her." His voice shook but he kept going. "She calmed down with Edward. I think Roger is right to place them together, though I don't like that we have to lie to her anymore than any of you do. He seems to be the best option we have for her mentally and emotional stability."

"Will we ever… see each other again?" Alice wanted to know, her eyes wide and scared.

Roger hesitated before saying, "I'm not sure. It all depends on how well my team and I do our jobs, and I'll sure as hell work my team harder than I ever have before. We'll try to end this as soon as we can, but you should know, these things have taken years, decades, even. I don't know what else to tell you but the truth."

"No, we… appreciate all the honesty we can get in this situation. Will we get updates on everyone else? Just a call, maybe every once a month, from a different source everytime, obviously, but just to let each other know that we're safe and doing well? Obviously Bella would never know, but Edward would be able to keep us up to date, just so we know everyone's okay…" Esme's eyes were red and swollen, her cheeks flushed.

"I'll see what I can do," Roger promised.

"Can I see her?" Esme asked, pleaded. "Just one last time? She should still be unconscious. I just… I want to see her. She smiles in her sleep."

"Quickly, yes," Roger agreed. "You can all go see her. Edward should be there when she wakes up. Evan and Tia just landed in Sea-Tac and are on their way. They should be here before Bella wakes up."

Esme and Carlisle went in first, staying for only five minutes before hurrying out. They tried to hide their tears from us, wanting to be strong, wanting to be the anchor of our family, but unable to trick anyone.

Emmett and Rose went next, staying five as well. Emmett held himself together much better than Rose. She sobbed hysterically and he had to pull her from the room, though tears clouded his gaze.

Alice tugged my hand. "Jazz, babe, it's our turn. We've gotta go now," she insisted softly.

I nodded, trailing after her into the pristine room. Flowers covered the bedside tables. The cards would be switched out as soon as we left. Most were from Edward, but the ones from Rose, Carlisle and Esme, Emmett, Alice, and myself would be switched to be from Evan, Tia, and the other agents posing as close friends of the family. Even Emmett's giant teddy bear that he spent almost his entire month's salary on would be from Agent "big brother" Cole. He was Evan and Tia's first adoptee, and Bella's big, fun-loving brother. Emmett didn't want to be replaced, but he understood it was necessary.

Balloons littered the room, some drooping closer to the floor, some still floating high. The phrases ranged from "It's a boy!" to "Just tied the knot!" and "Happy Barmitzfah!". The latter was Emmett's idea; the rest of us got normal balloons. "Get well soon" and "We love you!" but Emmett always insisted on "Happy Birthday Princess!".

"Hey Bitsy," I whispered, stroking her hand. "Hang in there." My voice caught, tears dripping slowly down my face. "Hold on. We love you. I'll see you soon. I… I love you, Bits." I turned tail and fled from the room, letting the door swing shut behind me.

I could feel my heart pounding in my ears, blood thumping behind my eyes. My breathing caught and hitched, and caught again as I tried to regulate my breaths. I pressed my palms against my temples, tightening my grip more and more as I lost control bit by bit.

"Jas," Alice's gentle voice was the soothing calm of a storm. "It's gonna be okay, Jas. Edward'll take good care of her, and when this is all over, we can all be together again. She'll remember, I promise."

She wrapped her arms around me, comforting me as best as she could. But at this point, at this moment, there was only one person in the world who could make this better, and she didn't even know my name anymore.

**

* * *

I'm sorry. There are not enough ways to say I am sorry. But I just started at a new school and it is so different from my old school, and I hardly know anyone, and I think I'm drowning in a sea of people!**

**I'm doing my best.**

**Love,**

**Sea**


End file.
